Animated Rap Showdowns
Basics The Animated Rap Showdowns is an upcoming rap battle series on youtube by Balathehedgehog9. As the title implies, it will be animated. The first battle will be released shortly after Flipnote Studio 3D is released in North America History In early March 2013, Bala and his friend, Brent recieved a project in their 8th grade English class. The project was to make a song using 20 of the vocabulary words from throughout the year. The pals, being fans of ERB decided to go above and beyond to make a rap battle music video. In it, Bala was Captain Awesome, the Ultimate Hero of Awesomess and Defender of all things Good and Right, and Brent was DoomHammer, the mysterious dark hero and liberator of Darkovia. These heroes were the main characters of comic books Bala and Brent wrote, called Captain Awesome Chronicles and DoomHammer Chronicles. Later that next month, after ERB season 2 finale came out, Bala realized another one of his favorite youtubers, Pewdiepie , played a cameo as Mikhal Baryshnikov. He wondered if Pewds made a video about his experience with ERB, so he seached "Pewdiepie Epic Rap Battles of History". Bala did not find what he was looking for, but noticed a fanmade rap battle called "Tobuscus vs. Pewdiepie - Rap Battle". After watching the video Bala immediately became a fan. While browsing through the rest of VideoGameRapBattles's videos, he saw one that was titled "How to make an ERB". In the video, the creator said he was only 15. Bala, being only 1 year younger was inspired by him and decided he was going to make his own series of Rap Battles. Bala called his friend, Seth, and asked him if he wanted to participate in the battles, which Seth later named Legendary Rap Showdowns. He agreed. However, he had the wrong idea. Seth thought that Bala meant he'd be the co-star like EpicLloyd was to NicePeter, when Bala really meant for him to just be an actor. This caused controversy between the 2 about if it should be posted on a new channel or Balathehedghog9's since he was doing 70% of the work. This ultimately led to Seth ragequitting the battles. The battles that Bala had planned to do during the time were all mostly based of off the hair of who they were going to play as, since Bala didnt want to buy wigs. One of them was even between one of Seth's fictional characters. Bala really didnt want to rewrite all of his lyrics again, or have to go searching for someone with a hairstlye similar to Seth's and then beg them to join. Instead, Bala came up with the brilliant idea. He decided make the battles animated, and changed the name to Animated Rap Showdowns. Bala wished to pursue the occupation of an animator in his adulthood, and this would be an excellent way to boost his animation skills. Since Bala would now be doing over 90% of the work, Seth rejoined and allowed the battles to be posted to Balathehedgehog9's channel. After that, Bala got many of his friends to be voice actors and help him write the battles. Battles The battles will be named as hints to avoid spoilers and the order of the battles will vary *Ancient Adventurer vs. Future Adventurer *Nintendo vs. Nintendo *Vampire vs. Vampire vs. Vampire *Creepypasta vs. Movie Protaganist (Look alikes and spooky) *Telekenetic Video game character vs. Telekenetic videogame character *Youtube Gamer vs. Youtube Gamer *Marvel vs. DC *Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale Possible Batttles *Vega vs. Wolverine *Lt. Surge vs. Guile *Edward Kenway vs. **Connor Kenway or **Toon Link or **Tetra or **Blackbeard or **Jack Sparrow Category:Animated Rap Showdowns Category:Rap Battle Series